The Maiden who stole my heart
by SouthParkFirefly
Summary: Estonia loves Ukraine and when one day she turns up he decides to show her. WARNING: Smut M rated ONESHOT


**AN: I love this pairing, dunno why I just do.**

**Warning: Sex**

Sighing I put my books down for what felt like the thousandth time, it was no good every woman I came across in the fiction reminded me of Her, whether it was a curvaceous body, violet eyes, ash blonde hair or a sweet shy innocence. But no matter the similarities no woman could ever compare with Her. Beautiful, shy and wonderful to look at: Ukraine. I know as one of Russia's beloved sisters she was a forbidden fruit but I couldn't stop myself.

Glancing outside I could see how late it had gotten, the sound of the rain outside mildly soothing to me. My stomach protested reminding me I hadn't eaten yet; my thoughts were too distracted by that beautiful Angel. I finally came to my senses however when I heard the doorbell, heaving a heavy sigh I got out of the chair. After all who would be disturbing me at this time? My thoughts wandered over to how Ukraine was friends with America and that kind of…pissed me off, a handsome man like him around my beautiful Ukraine. Who knew what would happen?

I remember when she was told by said American about Valentine's Day. He told her to give chocolates to someone she liked. She gave some to me then ran off crying before I could thank her, although I did phone her straight away. I offered to buy her, her own laptop so that we could keep in touch but she shyly refused saying she had no idea how to use such things.

Moving Mochi-America out of the way I opened the door, I felt my eyes widen. There she was the beauty, right in front of my eyes "Ukraine?"

She looked at me her eyes full of tears, she was soaked from the rain and shivering her arms crossed self-consciously over her chest "Pl-please Estonia! I'm lost and I don't know how to get home! Pl-please help me! I-if you could lend me a map I promise to give it back I-"

"Whoa! Hold on a minute!" I held a hand up to silence her, the other clutching the ball of doughy stuff "Don't be silly, come inside, stay the night." I held out my hand to her, she was like a rabbit you had to be careful not to startle her.

"R-really? It's okay to?" I nodded kindly, she finally smiled and my heart leapt. She took my hand I noticed her arm was still locked around her chest.

"Are you hurt?" I asked concerned, when she looked confused I gestured to her arm.

Her cheeks flared up as she shook her head "Oh no…um…it's cold and I…" she trailed off nervously avoiding my eyes. I longed to make her look at me. Ah! I get it! She was cold and her nipples were hard because of it and it embarrassed her.

"Ukraine I'll get you a fresh change of clothes." She smiled at me so beautifully, it was filled with gratitude. "Go sit by the fire, warm up a little." I offered. I watched her walk over to the fire, she walked over quite fast she must be so cold. Letting my eyes trail along her curves for a little while longer I saw her shiver so I went to get her some clothes.

Picking through my wardrobe I had to decide what to get her, I chose one of my sweaters at least it was warm. Some of my underwear and jeans going back downstairs I gave her the clothes "Here you are." She was sitting on the chair Mochi-America on her lap.

Ukraine took them gratefully, her eyes shone with such happiness that I felt like I was going to pass out from her cuteness "Thank you Estonia!" her voice wavered slightly.

"It's fine I don't mind helping you at all." I told her, I left the room for her to change in privacy. I wasn't going to send her into a cold kitchen or bathroom even though knowing her she'd probably go. The door opened slightly, I saw her peer around the door nervously at me.

"Estonia. Th-the jeans don't fit. It's my hips th-they're too wide." She stuttered.

"Oh I'm sorry I should have known." She opened the door wider for me to see her in the clothes. Her breasts had pulled the sweater's hemline up slightly so her stomach was slightly on show, her long toned legs from farm work tapered into a round butt that looked stunning in my boxers hugging it neatly.

Pushing my glasses up my nose I pretended I wasn't staring at her and ignored my warming cheeks "Estonia I can stay like this. You've done so much for me." She whispered it was hard to catch at first.

"Don't be silly you'll catch a cold." I led her upstairs to my room, perhaps Poland had left one of his skirts behind when he stayed with Lithuania last. But Poland is very narrow so maybe even then it wouldn't fit Ukraine's hips. Finally I found what looked like an elasticated waist banded skirt. Hopefully this would do, I must admit I've never seen Ukraine in a skirt. The thought was very alluring, I handed her the pink item.

"Y-you wear skirts?" she stuttered, a smile formed on my lips. Then it sank in what she asked.

"N-no!" I protested "It's Poland's I promise!"

She giggled at my flushed face "That's too bad I'd like to see you in a skirt."

Sh-she would? Even she realised what she said because she blushed and looked away hurriedly, I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Maybe I will one day, just to show you." I'd do anything for her even humiliate myself by wearing a skirt.

"I'd like that." Ukraine smiled before slipping on the skirt, she looked beautiful, she should wear skirts more often and I told her so "Well I would but it's my farm work. Overalls are more comfier." She started to nervously play with the sweater.

"I see." I smiled gently taking her hand.

A loud grumbling echoed from her, she clasped her stomach blushing "I-I forgot to eat." I laughed kindly.

"Come on I'll make us something." Taking her hand I led her into the kitchen.

"C-can I? I-I want to thank you." I looked at her in surprise, I knew she could cook but I didn't think she had the energy.

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

Ukraine grabbed one of my hands in both of hers, at least she was warming up they weren't as cold as before. "Please Estonia."

"Okay then, but I want to help." I agreed.

"Okay it could be fun!" She danced across the kitchen, she seemed so happy. "Estonia do you have any flour?" she practically sang. I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape me she was like one of America's Disney princesses, I half expected birds to fly through a window and help her bake a pie.

"Yeah I'll go get it." I reached into the cupboard grabbing the flour; I turned around to see Ukraine had been looking at me in the general direction of my backside. She hurriedly turned away her cheeks turning red once she was found out. I felt a grin spread across my face she was just too cute.

**XxX**

We ate our dinner but not in silence she happily chattered on about her country and her people. You see Ukraine was different from other countries, myself included, she was a little like the Asian country Japan, or maybe it's China? But anyway she's like them because she goes out to see her people to talk to them and befriend them. Ukraine could tell the names of all the people in her country and who they're related to, me? Well I couldn't tell you anything I only know the select few important people in my country, politicians, businessman and the like. Ukraine was happily talking about a new born her cheeks glowing with pride I wonder if she'd behave that way with our new born if we were ever to have one.

I had to stop thinking like this we weren't even a couple and here I was daydreaming about kids.

I was pulled back out of my thoughts by Ukraine's voice going soft "Estonia. Thank you for taking care of me."

I smiled kindly at her "It's okay, don't worry about it." I leaned over the table to cup her face; I felt her cheeks heat up underneath my hand.

"Estonia I-I want to thank you."

I shook my head "Don't worry your presence is enough."

She smiled then, a truly beautiful smile "You're too kind Estonia."

I walked around the table towards her "Yeah?"

She nodded her eyes never leaving mine; I held both sides of her face in my hands tilting her face up to mine our lips touched. Hers were so soft and plump and when I ran my tongue across them I felt where she nervously bit them. I felt her hands grab my arms as she let out a soft whimper; as soon as her mouth opened I took the kiss further. I tasted the inside of her mouth and when out tongues touched she seemed to move it shyly against mine. I could taste the wine we drank as I easily dominated her tongue. She whimpered again it was a truly delectable noise, I pulled away, looking at her through lust glazed eyes.

"Estonia." She whispered in a voice so soft I could barely catch her "I…never knew you felt this way."

I nodded "Always." I clasped her hand tightly "I've always felt this way."

Ukraine blushed "Oh Estonia." As she pulled me into a hug I felt her ample chest squash against me. Seizing her hand I led her to the stairs. "Estonia wait!" I turned around to look at her curious of her tone. "A-are you only being nice to me just so you can have your way with me?" She played with the hem of the sweater, a nervous habit I guess. "B-because I'm a virgin." As she looked up I was startled to see a new defiance in her eyes "And if you h-hurt me I'll tell Little Brother."

I stroked her hair off her face "Ukraine I would never hurt you. I've loved you for so long. You're so beautiful to me."

Her face lit up with a smile "Really?"

I nodded "Yes."

"Oh th-then m-make me yours." She blushed. I smiled again, I couldn't help it her blush was so beautiful everything about her was beautiful.

"Okay come on." I gently took her hand pulling her upstairs.

I heard her giggle "Estonia I'm excited!"

I laughed at her cuteness "Really? Why?"

She paused, I looked over my shoulder she ran a finger over the back of my hand, it tickled but it wasn't unpleasant. "I…I'm finally going to share my body with someone I love for the first time."

"I'm glad." I took her up the rest of the stairs to my room. She nervously perched on the end of my bed "Don't worry I'll be gentle." I said trying to reassure her. I didn't want to hurt her and I didn't want to scare her either. I stood in front of her she reached up and started playing with my top button.

"Estonia? C-can I do something?" She whispered. I nodded curious as to what she wanted to do, she nimbly unbuttoned my shirt before moving to my trousers, she hooked her fingers in my waistband pulling my crotch towards her pretty face. She unbuttoned them pulling them down to the knees; I caught her nervous look before she pulled down my boxers. I let out a hiss as the sharp cold air hit my hot organ. "E-Estonia? A-are you okay?"

I nodded "Don't worry." I stroked her hair.

She smiled a little braver as her long delicate hands held my shaft, they were strong from work but they still kept their slenderness and femininity. I felt a small pleasure as her tongue touched the tip of my arousal, it felt wonderful. Long deliberate licks. They were so good I would never believe she was a virgin.

"H-have you done this before?" I asked through a moan, her breasts pushed against my thighs.

"N-no can you tell? Am I bad?" She stuttered.

I shook my head "No you can't tell at all. You're very good."

She gave me a dazzling smile "Oh good."

My eyes closed in pleasure as she took me into her mouth sucking hard, it felt amazing. I heard her moan which caused vibrations to flow through me. Her bobbing of her head caused her breasts to rub against my thighs, I started to wonder what it'd feel like to have them around my member, I wonder would it feel nice? "Wait! Ukraine." I gently pulled her face away "I want to see your body."

I watched her pull up her sweater slowly her face looked shy, her flat tummy beautiful as ever decorated with a small smattering of freckles by her navel then to the prize. The sweater raised her breasts slightly but as she pulled it off they bounced gloriously. I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face the sight was so arousing I felt my organ twitch a little and throb. I wanted to release all over those glorious mounds and to glaze over her pretty face with my load but I had to hold back. I had to.

"Estonia? You look like you're suffering." She said softly.

"No, no I'm fine." I shook my head from the erotic thoughts.

"Estonia? Are they okay?" She held up her breasts nervously, I fell to my knees (forgetting my pants and boxers were still around them so I nearly broke my kneecaps in doing so) in front of her.

"Yes Ukraine they're beautiful." I gently took one into my hand kissing her soft plump flesh; I nibbled on the skin before kneading her other breast. They felt…like Mochi-America…strangely enough.

"Ah! Ah! Es-Estonia! M-my breasts! They're…they're my erogenous zone." It made sense I guess, every Nation has one, mine is between my shoulders. Latvia's which I found out by accident was the top of his head. But even though Russia presses on it I don't think he really knows what it is.

I licked Ukraine's nipple before suckling on it, she writhed slightly her legs trembling either side of me. "Please I'm going to-" she moaned gripping my back; I froze as her fingers dug into _that_ spot.

I ripped my face away from her as a jolt of pleasure shot through my spine almost paralysing me "Oh God!" I panted out.

"I-I'm sorry d-did I hurt you?" She gasped out in shock.

"No." I shook my head "What these are to you" I gave her breast a little squeeze "that spot is to me."

She giggled a shy sweet sound. "Oh. Erm…Eduard pl-please call me Irina."

Irina. Even her name was beautiful. The truth was I never actually knew what her name was. "Of course Irina." I said softly. Standing up I pulled off my clothes to prepare my body for her. She lay back on the bed still in her skirt and my underwear. I eased myself in between her legs she looked so cute lying back against the pillows; her hands were balled up into fists on her chest.

I let a hand drift between her thighs; slowly I stroked her through her underwear she moaned softly her body responding to mine. I stroked her some more letting a finger slide between her lips to touch her clitoris. The boxers were getting very damp. "Eduard I…I…" I gently pulled off the underwear seeing her fully naked. She had a neat triangle of ash blonde pubic hair; I was slightly surprised given her being poor I thought she wouldn't do much about her body. But no. She was virtually hair free everywhere. Legs, arms, everywhere. I stroked again this time my skin actually making contact with hers. I stroked and teased her small bead watching as her back arched a breathy moan falling from her soft parted mouth. She was wet, very wet I could see how damp her thighs were. "Irina." I murmured huskily.

"Eduard please." She panted. I wanted her, I wanted all of her. I moved my hand down until I touched her entrance, it was soaking wet she wanted this. I slipped a finger into her virgin entrance watching her face for signs of distress. She moaned softly one of her hands kneading her breast the other knotting up the covers. "Oh! Oh! E-Eduard!" I couldn't resist smiling she was so pretty, I slipped another finger in she panted heavily enjoying the feel of my fingers working her body. "Mmm." She locked eyes with me; I could see the lust and her begging for more.

She grabbed my other hand clamping it to her other breast, I obeyed her and softly squeezed and stroked her breast. She moaned loudly her knees closing and squeezing me between them. I felt a lot of moisture run out of her pooling into my hand, a grin spread across my face I had made her come. "E-Eduard…I'm…I'm sorry."

I shook my head there was no need to be "No don't be. You enjoyed it, don't apologise for cumming."

She gently pushed me back "Before when you saw my breasts, what were you thinking of?"

I looked away guiltily I couldn't tell her I was thinking about coming over her face. I felt movement on my lap and warmth, glorious warmth enveloped my arousal. Looking down sharply I saw myself nestled between those gorgeous breasts just the tip emerged "Was this it?" she purred. My sweet shy Irina was being a seductive little vixen and I liked it.

"Yeah." I nodded. She giggled and massaged me with her breasts; it was wonderful they were warm and delicious.

"Oh Eduard." She whimpered "It feels good to me too."

I stroked her hair lovingly "Irina I'm going to come." I had been holding back for far too long. I thrusted a little in between her beautiful soft breasts, she moaned a little as well. A hot coil inside me wound tighter and tighter until, arching my back my eyes clenching shut, I released.

"Oh!" I heard Irina gasp, opening an eye I saw her pretty face, come splattered her breasts drenched in it.

"S-sorry." I managed to pant out.

She only giggled in answer. "Don't be, you didn't accept my apology! So I won't accept yours!"

"Touché." I laughed tapping her on the nose.

Irina sat up so quick it shocked me a little "Can we have proper sex now?" her excitement was already getting me aroused again, I may of just came but I had a lot of energy left yet.

I lay her back "Don't worry Irina we will."

Her face lit up like the morning sun "Eduard!" I slid myself slowly into her so I wouldn't hurt her virgin body, she yelped as she broke against me "E-Eduard?"

I stroked her hair "Don't worry my dear." I ran my fingers across her breasts hoping to bring her back to pleasure.

"Please Eduard!" She panted. I moved out of her agonisingly slow before sliding back in a little deeper. Her tiny whimpers of pain faded into soft shy mewls of pleasure, I kissed her sweaty forehead trying to ease her, I licked her tears away. "Eduard." I picked up my pace, thrusting in a little bit faster, her hands flew to my back holding me as if I was an anchor in the sea of pleasure. I buried my face in her breasts making me thrust in at a different angle, I felt her freeze underneath me I thought I had hurt her but she started begging for more so I gave her more.

I felt the coil inside me wind up again I was getting close again, too close. I kneaded her breast taking another in my mouth. "N-no! Not all at once! Please! I-I'm not going to last!" She began to beg but I didn't stop I wanted her to come so that I could release. I groaned as her walls constricted me wonderfully, her legs tightening around my waist as she cried my name I felt wetness seep down onto my thighs. Pushing deeply I released inside her. As she came down from her high I fell on top of her "Eduard…thank you…" she panted. "I love you."

I felt my heart soar at the words "I love you too." I got off her to lie next to her, I pulled her to my chest "I love you so much Irina." Her breathing slowed as she curled up on my chest, I could hear her heartbeat. Irina was so real to me right now and I love her I'm glad she finally understood. As I held her in my arms I knew she was the one for me I wouldn't change her for anything.

**For some reason it is easier for me to write from a male's point of view then a female's. Anyway I hoped you like. This pairing needs more love. **

**Arigato!**


End file.
